The Future Is Now! chapter 3
by Anime Tenshi
Summary: Chibi-usa back! So are all the other characters. Lots of deaths and hardships.


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, but I wish I own Seiya! He looks too good! I own Mia, Lily, Sandy, and Andy. That's   
it!  
  
  
She suddenly sees chibi moon. Chibi moon looks at her mother and flashes her a big smile.  
  
Chibi moon: Miss me?  
  
Chibi moon looks to be about 16. She looks like she did when she was wicked lady, but she is wearing her chibi moon   
outfit. Moon smiles at her and then looks over at everyone. Chibi moon looks over and sees saturn.  
  
Chibi moon: Oh! Hotaru!  
  
Chibi moon runs over to Hotaru and holds her in her arms.  
  
Chibi moon: Mother! Who did this?!  
  
Chibi moon looks over to see saturn and sun galaxy smiling. Chibi moon lays saturn gently on the ground and rises   
to her feet.  
  
Chibi moon: You will pay for this!  
  
She begins to run towards the two scouts but moon pulls her back.  
  
Moon: I won't let you sacrifice you're life! Stay here!  
  
Chibi moon looks at her mother agrivatedly, but stops.  
  
Chibi moon: Fine!  
  
Moon looks over by were chibi moon originally was, and sees everyone.  
  
Moon: You're all here.  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy grow all the more impatient at this waist of time.  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy: Enough of this!  
  
They look at each other and nod. They then hold their weapons out in front of them.  
  
Sun galaxy: Galaxy burn!  
  
Saturn galaxy: Galaxy dust!  
  
Their weapons glow and they slam them into the ground. The ground begins to shatter. Mars grabs her head   
remembering the terrrible events that occurred in her vision.  
  
Mars: No please!  
  
Just then Diamond walks up to moon.  
  
Diamond: Sailor moon...Neo Queen Serenity...I told you once that I loved you, and while I know that the   
feelings are not reciprocated, I shall protect you and this world because you love it so much...and so do I.  
  
Diamond steps in front of the fast approaching wave. He looks over to see Sapphire standing next to him.  
  
Diamond: Sapphire get out of here!  
  
Sapphire only turns to his brother and smiles.  
  
Sapphire: do you really think that I would ever let you face this kind of force alone? I'm not stupid you know.   
I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not.  
  
Diamond glares at him for a second before turning back towards the oncoming wave.  
  
The wave continues on and begins to hit Diamond and Sapphire. In his last moment Diamond looks over at moon and   
smiles. Then they both turn to dust. Prisma and Emerald begin to cry.  
  
Prisma and Emerald: No!!  
  
Emerald: Diamond!  
  
Prisma: Sapphire!  
  
They begin to run towards the wave tears flowing out of their eyes.  
  
Catzy, Berdy, and Avory: Prisma don't you'll be killed!  
  
They begin to run towards the wave following their sister. Prisma an Emerald hit the wave and turn to dust. The   
other three hit the wave right after turning to dust themselves. Rubius looks down at the ground.  
  
Rubius: I have no one left! I might as well die like the rest of them!  
  
Rubius takes his little part of the black crystal that is his earring and begins to run towards the wave holding   
it out in front of himself.  
  
Rubius: Stop!  
  
Rubius turns to dust. Moon turns towards the other scouts.  
  
Moon: I will not cry. I will defeat this monster. How many time must I watch all this death?  
  
Wise man approaches moon.  
  
Wise man: I will stop this force. I will not allow anyone but myself to defeat you sailor moon. You wait here.  
  
Wise man goes to the wave and lifts his crystal into the air. He mumbles some inaudible words and a black mist   
goes towards the wave. The wave slows but keeps coming. Finally it reaches wise man and he is turnes to dust.  
  
Beryl: I will defeat this power! You are all weak! Jadeite! Nephlite! Zoycite! Malachite! Come!  
  
The four approach berly and stand in front of her in line. They all take small peices of black crystal and throw  
it up into the air. It forms a larger black crystal. They give it to Beryl and step behind her and reform the  
line. Beryl lifts up the crystal.  
  
Beryl: Oh my master! Please give a last charge of power and let me defeat this force that threatens to take   
control of this planet instead of you!  
  
Beryl larger and looks just as she did when she faced moon in her final showdown. The four warriors become  
their true form, protectors of Endymion, but still under Beryl's control, and draw their own powers into  
crystals. They put everything they had into powering them, but the wave only slowed down again and hit them,  
turned them to dust, and kept moving. Moon looks past the wave and at the scouts. She glares at them and just  
as she was about to begin to approaching the wave herself, Kaori Knight, along with girls from witches five,  
step up. They hold their staffs up and begin to emit blsck waves at the oncoming wave.  
  
Kaori Knight: Witches five prepare to stop the wave for our master pharaoh ninety!  
  
The girls: Yes mam!  
  
They put the rest of their energy into the staffs. The wave barely slows and blows past them turning them to  
dust. Then Queen Nehelainia, Princess Snow Kaguya, and Lady Badiyanu step up.  
  
Queen Nehelainia: I don't know who you two are, but I would be delighted to have you're assistance.  
  
Queen Nehelainia smiles and the other two roll their eyes and look at the wave.  
  
Princess Snow Kaguya: I am Princess Snow Kaguya and I shall stop the wave because the earth shall be part of my  
collection, and I do not need the assistance of you two!  
  
Lady Badiyanu: I am Lady Badiyanu and I shall stop the wave without the help of either of you because I intend to  
lock all the worlds people in my dream coffins so that they can live in thier dreams forever.  
  
The three lood at each other aggrivatedly before turning back to the wave.  
  
Lady Badiyanu: Whoever out of us lives and stops the wave will take over earth.  
  
Princess Snow Kaguya: Fine!  
  
Queen Nehelainia takes out her green crystal, Lady Badiyanu charges her wand, and Princess Snow Kaguya powers  
her best ice beam. They stay like taht for a minute, each charging their respective weapons until they are at  
maxium capacity. Then, they shoot their powers at the wave.  
  
Queen Nehelainia: Sailor moon! I can't!  
  
Princess Snow Kaguya: Stop!  
  
Lady Badiyanu: Impossible!  
  
The wave slows and hits them, turning them to dust just as before.  
  
Moon: Nehelainia! NO!  
  
Peruru walks up to chibi moon.  
  
Peruru: Chibi-usa...I know you fell in love with Helios, but I still love you.  
  
Peruru kisses her on the cheek and walks towards the wave. He is joined by his brothers.  
  
Four: Bon Bon Babies!  
  
The round people form and hit the barrier. It slows little and turns them to dust.  
  
Chibi moon: Peruru!  
  
Fiore, Ale, and Ann step up to sailor moon.  
  
Fiore: Where's Mamoru?  
  
Moon looks at him, tears welling up in her eyes. She points towards the eternal scouts and through the wave  
Fiore sees Mamoru standing behind them. Fiore turns back to moon who's crying again. Fiore lifts her face to  
his and kisses her on the forehead.  
  
Fiore: I'll defeat this enemy and get him back. Don't cry please.  
  
Moon looks at Fiore and nods. She looks over to see Ale and Ann.  
  
Ale: Don't worry. We'll help Fiore defeat the monster and then we'll bring to him to the tree of life where  
he belonges.  
  
Ann: We'll handle this.  
  
The three step in front of the wave and turn to look at each other.  
  
Fiore: Between the three of us, we should be able to absorb the energy of the wave causing it to stop, and   
then we drain the scouts energy until sailor moon can heal them.  
  
Ale and Ann: Sounds good.  
  
They turn back to the wave and begin to try to take in the energy. The wave begins to slowly decrease in size.  
  
Ann: Ale! There's too much! I can't hold it all!  
  
Ale: Hold on Ann!  
  
Fiore: Ahh!  
  
The wave hits them and they turn to dust. Moon falls to her knees.  
  
Moon: How many friends must I lose today?!  
  
Voices from behind: Don't look so sad. How about letting we scouts give it a try?  
  
Moon turns around to see sailor iron mouse, lead crow, aluminun siren, tin cat, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, Palla Palla,  
and Ceres Ceres.  
  
Chibi moon: Sailor Ves Ves! Jun Jun! Ceres Ceres! Palla Palla! You're all here!  
  
Chibi moon runs up to the scouts and gives them each a hug.  
  
Quartet: That's right!  
  
Ves Ves kneels before chibi moon.  
  
Ves Ves: When we heard you needed help, we rushed here right away!  
  
Ceres Ceres kneels.  
  
Ceres Ceres: That's right! You're our princess and we have to protect you.  
  
Palla Palla kneels.  
  
Palla Palla: We've missed you!  
  
Jun Jun kneels.  
  
Jun Jun: Yeah! So let us handle this enemy!  
  
Chibi moon nods.   
  
Chibi moon: Ok, but please be careful.  
  
The quartet stands up and begins to walk away until they see the other four scouts still standing there.  
  
Quartet: Don't worry about us! Are you guys coming?  
  
Crow looks at the quartet and then turns to siren and blushes.  
  
Lead crow: Siren as longs as I can fight with you, I don't care what the outcome is.  
  
Siren hugs crow.  
  
Siren: I feel the same way.  
  
She lets go of Crow and they look at the other two scouts. Mouse looks at the two kind of funny and then smiles.  
  
Mouse: Well, we scouts should rally together so I'll help.  
  
Cat jumps up, bells ringing.  
  
Cat: Yeah! Count me in!  
  
They start to walk away.  
  
Moon: Please be careful!  
  
They all wave as they walk away. They stand in front of the wave and look at each other and smile.  
  
Jun Jun: Green cyclone!  
  
Palla Palla: Blue cyclone!  
  
Ceres Ceres: Pink cyclone!  
  
Ves Ves: Red cyclone!  
  
Winds according to the color they called begin to circle around each girl. Then they shoot forward and the four  
combine to make a purple whirlwind.  
  
Siren: Aluminum tsunami!  
  
Crow: Red wind!  
  
Mouse: White blast!  
  
Cat: Bell blast!  
  
A huge ruse of water comes from siren, red tornadoes come from crow, white beamx come from mouse, and yellow beams  
shoot from the bells on cat's wrists. The attacks combine into another whirlwind and that combines with the quartets.  
They pour their remaining energy into the attack. It slows the wave, but the wave breaks it up and it hits the scouts  
turning them to dust.  
  
Chibi moon: NOOO!!!  
  
Chibi moon turns to her mother and hugs her. Moon cries as well, but stop and makes chibi moon look at her.  
  
Moon: Chibi-usa...you shouldn't do this. We have to be strong in we are to defeat the enemy and avenge our friends.  
  
Chibi moon wipes her eyes and nods. She looks past her mother and sees Helios.  
  
Chibi moon: Helios!  
  
Chibi moon runs over to Helios. He hugs her and kisses her.  
  
Helios: I've missed you.  
  
Chibi moon looks at Helios and smiles.   
  
Chibi moon: I've missed you too.  
  
Helios looks at the wave and then back at chibi moon. She begins to shake her head and holds him tighter.  
  
Helios: Serenity...I must protect the earth. Please...you mustn't try to stop me.  
  
Chibi moon shakes her head against his chest. Helios lifts her face to his and he kisses her, tears streaming down her  
face.  
  
Chibi moon: Come back to me Helios.  
  
Helios hugs her one last time.  
  
Helios: I will.  
  
Chibi moon lets go him and he begins to walks towards the wave. Chibi moon runs back over to moon. Helios walks up to the  
wave and generates the golden crystal. He holds it in front of him and begins to power it up. Then fisheye, hawkseye, and  
tigerseye appear beside him and they put their hands on his and helps to power it. The wave comes to a halt for a second  
and then begins to move slowly again, swallowing the beam from the golden crystal. The wave gets very close to Helios and  
turns to look at chibi moon.  
  
Helios: I love you Serenity!  
  
Chibi moon begins to cry and the wave hits Helios.  
  
Chibi moon: NOOO!!!! Helios I love you too! Please come back! You said you'd come back!  
  
Chibi moon begins to run towards the wave and moon and the other scouts hold her back. Finally she stops and turns and hugs  
mother. She goes weak in the knees and drops to the ground with moon still holding her. She looks up at moon and while still  
crying manages a smile.  
  
Chibi moon: Now I know how you felt when you lost dad.  
  
Her smile fades and she starts crying again. Moon rocks her back and fourth, and for the first time in a long time the scouts  
see moon in her true glory.  
  
Moon: Chibi-usa...you have to hold on to you hope. You have to hope that he will come back, you have to believe that. Please...  
stop crying. He wouldn't want you to.  
  
Chibi moon looks at moon and they stand up. Chibi moon tries to stop. But to no avail. Moon nods and turns to the wave.  
  
Moon: I guess it's my turn now.  
  
Luna walks up to moon.  
  
Luna: Not quite.  
  
Moon looks at Luna and she and Artemis and Diana take on human form. Moon goes speechless. Luna walks up to moon and hugs her.  
  
Luna: You are a last resort. Artemis, Diana, and I will go.  
  
Luna lets go of moon begins to walk towards the beam. Artemis gives venus a hug and Diana gives one to chibi moon. They join Luna  
and holds hands. Then, the crescent moon on their foreheads begin to glow and a small cat shaped crystal forms in front of them.  
They close their eyes and the crystal begins to glow. The wave hits the crystal and the crystal begins to slow it down, but all of  
a sudden the crystal shatters and with it so do the moons on their foreheads. The wave hits them and they turn to dust.  
  
Moon: Luna!  
  
Venus: Artemis!  
  
Chibi moon: Diana!  
  
The three turn their heads away form scene then they look back. In a last ditch effort sailor galaxia steps up.  
  
Galaxia: Why? Why are you doing this?  
  
They smile mockingly at galaxia.  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy: Lil' sis.  
  
Saturn galaxy puts on an innocent look.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Whatever brings you here? You know you can't beat us.  
  
Annoyed at their mockery Galaxia takes another step back to avoid the wave.  
  
Galaxia: You're wrong! This sword was a gift from mother and father. I'll use it destroy you both!  
  
Saturn galaxy: Who do you think gave us our weapons?  
  
Sun galaxy: You can't honestly think that you can defeat us do you? Why don't you join us? I'm sure mother and father miss you.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Yes join us.  
  
Galaxia looks at them angrily.  
  
Galaxia: Mia! Lily! It's not right what your doing! Don't you see that! Please, let sailor moon help you! You can be good again!  
  
Saturn and sun galaxy shrug.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Well I guess you'll have to be our enemy galaxia. I had hoped you'd come to your senses.  
  
Sun galaxy: What a pity. I guess you'll have to die like everyone else trying to stop the wave.  
  
Galaxia nods.  
  
Galaxia: Very well. I will face it and stop it, and when I do sailor moon will heal you.  
  
Galaxia sticks her sword into the ground. Saturn galaxy and sun galaxy remove their weapons and deflect the wave. Galaxia looks  
at them startled.  
  
Galaxia: What are you doing?   
  
Saturn galaxy looks at sun galaxy and wave her hand in front of her.  
  
Saturn galaxy: Sword against sword. You handle this one Lily.  
  
Sun galaxy smiles at the chance offered and nods.  
  
Sun galaxy: Got it!  
  
With that sun galaxy sticks her sword into the ground. A wave emits from hers. Galaxia hurridly pushes her sword into the ground  
again.  
  
Galaxia: Fine. Me against you. You will not win Lily!  
  
Sun galaxy's wave pulses towards galaxia's. When they hit it causes a huge boom, but sun galaxy prevails and dusts galaxia just   
like the others. The scouts cringe at the impending doom. Then out of nowhere princess fireball materializes. Fighter stirs and  
when she sees the princess she begins to make her way towards her.  
  
  
Chapter 4? What do you think? 


End file.
